Soulles
by Semmiiie
Summary: Na een lange strijd gaat het fout. Hij komt in een wereld te recht waar iedereen tegen hem is. Als hij na een paar jaar zijn vrienden weer ziet, kan hij dan doen alsof er niks aan de hand is? Of ontdenkt iedereen zijn geheim in no time?


**Summery **: Na een lange strijd gaat het fout. Hij komt in een wereld te recht waar iedereen tegen hem is. Als hij na een paar jaar zijn vrienden weer ziet, kan hij dan doen alsof er niks aan de hand is? Of ontdenkt iedereen zijn geheim in no time?

**Waarschuwing **: Kindermishandeling , zelf-harm , kan scheldwoorden in voor komen.

**Nog iets belangrijks** : Gou is hier niet het kind maar de jongere broer van Kai Hiwatari.

**Veel lees plezier!**

Sorry als er fouten in zitten. ****

**Soulles.**

Chapter één.  


Het was al rond een uur of vijf toen alle lantaarnpallen tegelijk aan gingen. Sneeuwvlokjes dwarrelde rustig naar beneden. Je hoorde in de verte een zware mannen stem iets roepen. Een auto toeterde als alle andere auto's tot stilstaan kwamen. Een groepje kinderen liepen lachend een winkel in. Niemand behalve één vrouw merkte de twee kinderen op die langzaam de straat door liepen. Je kon met 1 blik zien dat het broers waren.

De grootste jongen en waarschijnlijk ook de oudst van het stel had een zwarte T-shirt aan die vele maten te groot waren en na één keer kijken kon je de modder en bloed al duidelijk zien. Daaronder droeg hij een spijkerbroek die losjes aan zijn heup hing. Die was er al erger aan toe dan de T-shirt. Op de plek waar de knie hoorde te zitten zat een grote scheur waar de witte draden die er tussen een staken bedekt waren met donkerrode bloed. Verder waren er nog kleine scheurtjes en net zoals de T-shirt was de broek ook helemaal bedenkt met modder en bloed. Zijn armen waren er niet minder op. Grote blauwe, groene plekken lagen als inkt op zijn uit. Net zoals de vele schaafwonden en de overige kleine wondjes. En naast dat had hij op zijn kaakbeen nog een blauw, groene plek en een schaafplek net boven zijn wenkbrauw. Wat haar het meest opviel was zijn oogkleur. Rood. Donker, bloederig rood. En de witachtige huidskleur. Het was net alsof je naar een geest keek. De enigste kleur dat hij in zijn gezicht had dat waren de bloedspetters die zijn gezicht versierde. En zijn donkerblauwe haren die steeds meer grijsachtige werd achter op zijn hoofd. En als je de vier blauwe haaienvinnen kon mislopen dan was je wel heel knap. De vier haaienvinnen, op elke wang twee. Voor de rest had hij een mysterieuze aura om zich heen.

Daarnaast had je de kleinste jongen. Hij was er minder erg aan toe dan zijn broer. Zijn donkerblauwe vest had een paar moddervlekken en hier en daar een bloedspetter maar meer niet. Zijn wijde sportbroek zag er eigenlijk niet erger uit. Alleen een scheur net bij zijn kuit. Ook hij had haaienvinnen op zijn gezicht. Op ieder wang had hij een blauwe haaienvin. Zijn huidskleur was wat donkerde dan die van zijn broer. Zijn rode wangentjes maakte hem een soort van schattig. Hij had de zelfde haar kleur als de oudere jongen. Alleen zijn ogen waren anders. Hij had lichtbruine ogen. Op een soort manier leek hij nog zo kinderlijk, terwijl de andere jongen al zo oud leek. Terwijl ze allebei nog niet eens de puberteit hadden gehaald.

Judy Tate, de enigste vrouw die de jongens had opgemerkt. Ze zag de twee jongens bijna elke dag rond lopen. Altijd op de zelfde tijd maar in een andere winkel. Op precies te zijn een andere supermarkt. Ze kon uren na die twee kijken. Hoe de jongste jongen iets aan de oudere vroeg en de antwoord die de jongen gaf zodat de jongeren jongen in lachen uitbarsten. Daarna zou de oudere jongen de winkel in stappen terwijl de jongste buiten wacht. En als de oudste dan buiten komt vertrekken ze gelijk weer. Waarheen dat weet niemand.  
"Mevrouw?" Judy keek verschrikt op. Ze was zo in haar eigen wereldje gezonken dat ze niet meer aan de omgeving om haar heen had gedacht. "Mevrouw?" Klonk de zelfde stem zacht. Judy boog haar hoofd een stukje zodat ze de jongen die haar had geroepen kon zien. Het duurde een paar minuten voordat ze besefte dat het de jongste van de broers was. "Wat is er?" Met moeite moest ze de bezorgdheid in haar stem onderdrukken.

"Uuuh.." Verder kwam de jongen niet. Met een harde ruk werd hij van haar weggetrokken. "W..w..wat?" Een jongen van een paar jaar ouder hield de jongeren dicht tegen hem aan. Hij keek Judy met een dodelijke blik aan. "Laat hem met rust." Zijn blik verzachtende als hij naar zijn kleinere broer keek.

"En jij moest op me wachten."

De jongere jongen knikte langzaam. "Maar ik was je kwijt!" bekende hij eerlijk. "En ik wouw vragen aan haar of ze je misschien gezien had!"

De oudste zuchten diep. "Dat weet ik wel , maar je kent de regels. Iedereen kan voor hem werken."

Judy hoesten een paar keer om aandacht te trekken. "Waar zijn jullie ouders?" De oudste jongen keerde zich naar haar toe. Hij had zijn broer zo vast dat het net leek dat hij verwachte dat iemand hem zou aanvallen.

"Wat gaat jou dat aan?" Snauwde hij. Judy verstaarden. Nog nooit had iemand met zo'n toon tegen haar gesproken en hier is een jochie en die heeft de zenuwen om zo tegen haar te praten?

"Waar wonen jullie?" probeerde ze. Als er geen antwoord kwam, vond ze het tijd voor de volgende vraag. "Waar slapen jullie?"

De jongste jongen begon enthousiast te lachen. "In de boomhut toch Kai?"

"Ja."

Kai staarden naar Gou door zijn ooghoeken. Hij wist dat er al te veel tijd waren verstreken. Hen missie moest gisteren avond al afgerond zijn. En zijn grootvader kenende zou hij mensen sturen en deze vrouw was te nieuwsgierig. Ze kon voor hem werken of voor de eigenaar van de Abbey. Jaren geleden had hij gezworen dat hij zijn kleine broer nooit in gevaar zou brengen. Dat hij nooit de duistere kant van de wereld zien kreeg. Tot nu was het hem aardig gelukt, hij had alle straffen van zijn grootvader op zich genomen. Gelukkig was hij nog te jong voor de Abbey maar over vijf maanden kwam daar verandering in. Grootvader pratte er al maanden over. "Gou, bijna mag jij ook naar de Abbey." Het was de eerste keer dat hij wel kon gillen uit angst. Die zelfde avond was Gou bij hem komen zitten. Als hij er aandacht kon hij nog steeds de tranen zien die zijn broertje had gehuild. De woorden die die avond was gesproken. De bloed die toen op de muren zijn gesmeerd. Als je het aan hem zou vragen zou hij eerlijk toegeven dat hij dom bezig was geweest. Heel dom.

**Tbc...**


End file.
